


Sleepover

by golgothasTerror



Category: Maggot Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golgothasTerror/pseuds/golgothasTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a prompt from tumblr, but I decided to post it on here too. || PJ keeps an annoyed Micah awake by talking about Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

The room was dimly lit by the light of the moon pouring in from the window. In the darkness, two boys slept soundly. The bed had been large enough for both of them. They slept on opposite sides, still fairly far apart. Or rather, they were trying to sleep.

 

“Hey, Micah?”

PJ laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, with his eyes not even half closed. He waited a few patient seconds in silence.

Micah didn’t move in the slightest, his voice was drowsy as he spoke, and he was facing away from the other boy. “Huh..?”

“What do you think his favorite color is?” Parker sat up, a ball of anxious energy, his voice sounding much more energetic than his friend’s.

The black-haired boy huffed rather quietly, as if he had heard similar questions multiple times already.

“Aaaaah, I..” he reached for the sheets as he spoke, pulling them up over his head, so he was effectively not seen by PJ nor anyone who might happen to walk in. “have no idea!” he continued, muffled by the blankets. “Maybe it’s brown. He wears that a lot”.

“You think so??” PJ laid back down again, facing his friend’s back. The bedding was black, and blended in with the darkness of the room. He saw barely anything past the moonlight on the far wall, and silhouettes around the room. “Because, I was thinking, maybe I should get him a scarf or somethi-“

Now Micah moved, out from under his covers, and faced the other side of the bed, staring down what he could see of the other. “A scarf? Are you serious? Could you think of anything more lame?”

PJ was still hopeful, despite some doubt.

“Well, you never know, he could like it!”

Micah retracted, blinking. With a “Yeah, whatever”, he retreated back into his blankets, essentially done trying to talk sense into someone who was beyond it at this point. He was still again. “Just go to sleep”.

His friend let out a somewhat letdown sigh, and shifted a little.

“Fiiiiine. You’re no fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really can see them getting along this way if in fact one of them ever stayed at the others house. -w-


End file.
